


The Teacher & The Prince

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Comfort/Angst, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gentle Umino Iruka, Hurt Hatake Kakashi, Lonely Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: “I asked, what would you do to get him back?” the man spoke bringing his attention back to him.Iruka stared at the man’s face, or where his face should have been if it wasn’t covered in a hood. He already knew the answer to this question. Straightening his shoulders, he answered the man. “Anything. I would do anything to get my brother back.”Or, my retelling of Beauty and the Beast with some twists.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I was packing up my apartment and I couldn't get this story idea out of my head. I hope you all enjoy :) Let me know what you think!

Once upon a time in the village of Konoha, there lived a royal family. The family was loved by all and was often found out in the village, mingling with everyone or enjoying the town garden. The family consisted of a happy couple and their one young son. The son was often regarded for his beauty, even as a young child. His silver hair and stunning eyes were sure to easily woo anyone his heart desired. The young family lived in harmony for a long time, but then tragedy struck. 

The plague came and wrecked the village with such force. No one was immune to its cruelty. The young boy lost both of his parents and retreated to the safety of his castle, rarely to be seen. 

Many years passed before the boy, now a man was seen again. He invited everyone in the village to his castle for a party. The celebration of his twentieth birthday to be exact. This brought life back to the village, even if it was only briefly. The village was alight with sound as everyone discussed the upcoming party. What to wear? What to expect? What did the prince look like? What did the castle look like?

Many of the young ladies were excited to meet the prince. Was he searching for a bride? Would he marry one of them? 

The merriment of the people is what the village had needed since the dreadful plague. 

The night of the party was one that would be remembered for years to come. The food was decadent, the castle was grand, and the music seemed as if it would never stop. There was only one complaint. 

It seemed as if the prince was nowhere to be found. 

Many of the villagers enjoyed the party but were disappointed by that fact.

Suddenly, there was a screeching scream and all music came to a stop. A man had appeared, as if by magic, in the middle of the party. He was pale and had long black hair, a sinister smile plastered on his face. 

“Fabulous party, I hope you don’t mind my interruption.” The man spoke in a hiss. “Now, if you don’t mind. I’d like to speak to the host.”

The villagers were frozen in shock. No one moved, you could hear a pin drop from the silence.

“No?” The man’s smile grew, thus causing a shiver to run through the crowd. “Oh well then,” the man grabbed the nearest child and a snake appeared out of his shoulder sleeve, fangs glistening in the light intending to kill the child. 

“Stop."

All eyes turned to the voice. The speaker appeared from the shadows, he had been by the punch bowl most of the evening and was quickly deemed insignificant. The man stepped into the light and many wondered how they were able to ignore this man. He was stunning. The man was tall and lithe, he had a sharp jawline and his silver hair was styled to perfection. 

“Let the boy go. What do you want?”

“Why, my dear boy, I want you.” 

The young prince narrowed his eyes, “Hmm. Well, I don’t want you so it seems we have a problem.” 

“It seems we do,” the man licked his lips, “I do not like to be denied, to deny me can be fatal. So, I would think really hard on your decision.” 

“My answer has not changed. Now, release the boy or you’ll be the one to regret it.” The man’s voice was hard. 

If anything his response seemed to excite the man before him. “It seems you’ve made your decision. Oh, well. If I can’t have you then I’ll make sure no one wants you.” 

With a flick of his wrist the man was attacked by snakes coming from seemingly nowhere, completely covering the man, strangling him and biting him all over. The man’s screams breaking the silence.  The sinister man watched on in glee as his snakes continued to attack the man until his screams were no more. The snakes slithered away leaving the man unconscious, blood staining the beautiful ballroom floor. 

“You may have denied me now, but I will return in 10 years' time and give you another chance, my beautiful Kakashi.”

The man disappeared in a whiff of smoke. 

The villagers, scared, all began to run out of the castle, leaving the man unconscious and on the floor. 

That was the last time the villagers had seen the young prince again. Few people knew if he lived or died. The castle became known as a cursed place, parents urged their children to stay away and the truth of what happened that night was forgotten. Over time, the story about the man who had risked his life to save the life of a child was retold as the man who was cursed and whose name should never be spoken. 

No one had seen the man for years, until nine years later when a teenage boy stumbled across his home.


	2. Anything

Iruka had just finished cleaning the house when his brother finally arrived home. The blond boy entered the home with his tools and began to wash for dinner. The boy was ten years younger than him at 15. He wasn’t his blood brother, but both of them had lost their parents to the plague years earlier. They had been trying to survive ever since. 

His brother worked as a blacksmith’s apprentice, he didn’t make much but it was enough to get them by. Iruka worked in the library currently, his dream was to one day be a teacher. But, it was hard to obtain a teaching position in the village. Thankfully, one of the current teachers would let him student teach so he was able to gain some experience. He and his brother were saving up to leave. This place didn’t feel like home without their parents. 

“How was work?” he asked his brother as he set the table.

“It was fine, the same as usual.” 

“You’re home late, were you off exploring again?” His brother was often found roaming in the woods. At first, Iruka had assumed he was just sneaking off with his new boyfriend but he would go even when his boyfriend was working. 

Smiling the boy nodded, “I think it’s important to know the woods so that way we can easily find our way out of this godforsaken village.”

“What’s wrong with the main roads?”

The boy gave him a knowing look, “Oh please your precious Mizuki would have our heads if we ever tried to leave this village using the main roads.” 

Iruka sighed in acknowledgment. Mizuki had declared his love for Iruka a few years back and had been hell-bent on pressuring him into a marriage. It wasn’t that he didn’t one day want to get married, he just didn’t want to marry _him._ The man was completely daft and as the sheriff of this town he had no desire to leave the village.

If he was being honest with himself, Iruka had always seen himself with someone that wanted to explore the world with him. He had never been out of the village, but had read so many books and had a long list of places he wished to one day visit. He wanted a partner that would challenge him and would be able to accept him.

“I wish Mizuki would just leave me alone. There are many others in this village that would love his attention.” 

“Well, he only has eyes for you. It’s really annoying, he came to my job again today to ask what scent you used in your hair so he could gift it to you.”

“I’m sorry, you have to deal with that.” Iruka looked down at the food on his plate.

“You know, it’s fine. Besides I’d rather him bother me than you. How was your day?”

“My day was the same. You know I enjoy working in the library, but I really want to teach. I also wish we had more books. I feel as if I've been re-reading the same thing over and over again.”

“I know, but we’ll be gone soon.”

“About that, have you told your boyfriend that we’re leaving soon?”

The boy in front of him blushed slightly, “No. We’re still so new. What if he doesn’t want to go with me?”

Iruka placed his hand on top of the younger boys, “You know Naruto, it’s okay if you decide you want to stay here…with him. You will always be my brother and nothing will change that.” 

The boy squeezed his hand, “I know that, but I want to leave too. This village just isn’t home anymore. I guess I’m just nervous he will want to stay here or worse come with me but then regret it later.”

“Well, that’s his choice to make. I would bring it up to him though. At the rate we’re going with our savings, we should be able to leave the village by the end of the year.”

The two of them made idle chit chat as they continued their dinner. Naruto cleaned up since Iruka had cooked while Iruka read a book by the fire. This book was one of his favorites, it was full of action, adventure, and romance. Essentially, everything his life lacked. He watched his brother clean the home before going out to see his boyfriend. He had to admit he was envious of his brother, he had managed to find love in this town. 

The town wasn’t completely awful, there were some kind people. But, it was incredibly superstitious and people could be self-absorbed. He smiled as his brother waved goodnight, leaving Iruka all alone. 

Standing up, Iruka decided to take a short walk around town. It was still far too early for him to turn in. Walking along the cobble path, he looked at his surroundings. Children were playing in the street, and many people were smiling seemingly carefree. That was the problem with this village, no one was real. Everyone put on a smile as if showing their pain was a weakness. 

The baker’s wife, for instance, was having an illustrious affair with the butcher and was now carrying his child but did not want to leave the baker because of a drop in status. Everyone tries to hide their imperfection behind smiles and masks. It was all so fake. 

Turning the corner, he bumped right into Mizuki. It’s unclear when Mizuki began to express an interest in Iruka, but the man had not been secretive with his advances. Iruka had a number of expensive gifts in the attic of their home to prove it.

"Ah, well if it isn’t the man I was just discussing.” Mizuki grinned down at the man, and pushed his hair behind his ear.

Flinching Iruka tried to step back but found himself stuck as Mizuki had both of his hands on the man’s arms trapping in place. 

“Why were you discussing me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my betrothed after all.”

Iruka’s felt the anger racing through the veins. “I don’t recall ever saying yes to your proposal.”

Mizuki’s smile faltered, just a little. “Iruka, I know you are marriage shy. But, I have already told you I would wait for you. Besides, I’ll take good care of you and that orphan boy you’ve taken in. Let’s be honest Iruka, who could take care of you better than me?”

Pushing the man away from him, he was ready to storm off. He hated it when people insulted Naruto. “Leave my _brother_ out of this. I don’t want to marry you and I really wish you would back off.”

“Is it because you have another?” the man asked, eyes glinting. It was common knowledge that Iruka was desired by many people in this village. The brown hair man never understood the attraction. His face was marred by a scar he’s had since childhood. His long brown hair stopped past his shoulder blades so he usually wore it tied up. In his opinion, he looked fairly average. 

“No, you know I have no one.” 

Mizuki made sure of that. He let it be known that anyone that so much as stared at Iruka too long would face his wrath. Iruka was sure that fact played up his attraction in some people’s eyes. Who didn’t covet the forbidden?

“Look, Mizuki, I’m exhausted. I’m going home.”

To his surprise the man let him go without much of a fuss, “Iruka, I know I said I would be patient, but you’d be wise not to make me wait for long.” 

Shuddering at the threat in the man’s words he nodded and walked away. Iruka knew they had to leave this village soon. He didn’t know how much longer he could deny Mizuki. The man was sheriff and could make his life a living hell if he so desired.

Walking back home he headed straight for his bedroom to get some sleep. He had a long day tomorrow and was hoping to get some rest before then. He fell into bed and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

He heard his name as someone shook him awake. The force of the shaking caused him to jump to attention. He found himself staring into the eyes of Naruto’s boyfriend, Gaara. 

“Gaara? What?”

“You need to get up now. Something happened.” 

If Gaara was waking him up that could only mean one thing…”Where is Naruto?”

“He was taken, c’mon we have to go now!” The redhead said as he began to throw clothes at Iruka. 

“Taken?! Gaara, stop moving and tell me what happened right now.” 

The redhead ran his hands through his hair in frustration, “Okay, so Naruto and I were in the woods and we came across this castle. And Naruto, like an idiot wanted to explore the castle and so I followed him to make sure he didn’t get hurt. He found a door and went through it. I tried to follow, but it had closed and locked after him. Then I heard him scream and then silence.” He looked back to Iruka, “So I ran to get help, and now I’m getting you so let’s go.”

Iruka didn’t need to be told twice. That didn’t sound like Naruto at all to trespass on some hidden castle. Grabbing his horse from the stable, he quickly followed Gaara. 

“How far is the castle?”

Not far,” was the curt reply. 

Shaking his head he continued to follow the man. Gaara and his two siblings had recently moved to the village. Not many people knew their history so the people of the village were uneasy with them. Naruto and Gaara had gotten close quickly. Iruka was sure it had to do with their past traumas. The two men had both lost their parents young and only had siblings. He liked Gaara, the man didn’t talk much but if he made Naruto happy then who was he to disagree. 

They arrived at the castle, not long. It wasn’t a long ride at all, just as the man had assured him. The castle looked eery. There were vines growing all over it, the grass was tall, up to Iruka’s waist. It looked completely deserted. He couldn’t imagine anyone living there. There was a gate that was slightly ajar.

Turning to the redhead man he began to form a plan. “I will go in and look for Naruto, you should stay here and if I don’t come back in 30 minutes then you go and get help.” 

“No, I should be the one to go in. If I go for help, no one will come. But, the villagers love you. They’ll listen to you.” 

“Go to Mizuki, if you tell him you need to save me he’ll listen. And, if he doesn’t tell him that I will accept his marriage proposal if he comes to help me rescue my brother.”

Gaara gave a sharp nod. He had been privy to many conversations around Iruka and Mizuki’s complicated relationship to understand the weight of what Iruka was saying. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that. When you enter the gate, there’s a garden. In the garden, you’ll find the door Naruto went through. It was locked for me, but maybe you can find another way in.” Gaara paused, “Iruka, please bring him back to me.” 

“I will, I promise.” 

Iruka turned and headed to the gate determined to bring back his younger brother. 

Opening the gate more, he hesitantly walked inside. Following Gaara’s instruction he came upon the door. He pulled on the door, but it didn’t budge. _Okay, now what?_ Walking around he tried to find another entrance. There didn’t appear to be any other doors, but there was a window. 

Finding a rock on the ground he threw it at the glass, shattering it. He slowly climbed into the window. The room he entered appeared to be a pantry. Looking around he saw lots of sugar, flour, and other cooking materials. Seeing light peek through the wall, he assumed that must be the door. Listening he didn’t hear any voices outside so he deemed it safe to open the door. As he expected, he was in the kitchen. 

Walking out, he looked around and was surprised to see the kitchen was clean. In fact, it appeared as if it had been recently cleaned. This looked nothing like the outside of the home. He continued his perusing as he wandered the halls. He debated against calling out to Naruto. He had no idea where his brother could be or if there was someone else in this house. 

This was definitely a castle, it was beautiful on the inside. He knew he could get lost in here easily. He took down the ribbon that was holding up his hair, he began to take it apart and drop pieces of the cloth on the floor like bread crumbs to help him find his way back. 

Hearing voices, he stopped before rounding the corner. There were two people talking in the living room, they were both sitting on the floor next to the fire.

“The poor kid, I hope he’ll be okay.” 

“He’ll get what he deserves for snooping around here. The prince isn’t going to be happy about this.” 

“You’re so cruel Asuma,” he heard the woman speak. “I doubt he was coming to kill someone, he was probably just curious about this place. I would be too.” 

“Kurenai, just let it go. Try and not think about it. The prince is angry but not cruel, I’m sure he’s just going to scare the boy.”

The boy must have been his brother. Iruka tried to think, he could try and see if the would let him. Before he could make a decision he felt a knife at his throat.

“And what do you think you’re doing here?” a deep voice said in his ear. 

Swallowing he responded “I’m not here to cause any trouble, I’m just looking for my brother.” He could barely hear the man's response due to his quickening heartbeat.

“Likely story, c’mon.” He led Iruka into the living room with the other two people. “I found this one snooping around. Claims he’s here to get his brother.”

“I am, I think my brother got lost around here. I just want to find him and take him home. I don’t mean any harm.” he pleaded at the faces in front of him hoping at least one of them would take sympathy on him. 

“Tell us about your brother.” the woman spoke up after having a silent conversation with the man beside her. 

“He’s my younger brother, he has blond hair. He’s a good kid, about 15 years old. I promise he wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

The woman nodded then looked to the side at the person with a knife to his throat. “Oh, let him go Yamato. You’re going to scare him half to death.”

The knife was removed from his neck. The man that held him captive walked around so he could see him. He was tall and strong. Iruka doubted he would’ve been able to escape from the man if he wanted to. 

“Sorry about that, you can never be too sure. Lots of people from the village come here and they do not always have the best intentions.” the man, Yamato, said as he plopped in a seat. 

Iruka noticed all eyes were on him. It was a little unnerving. This was not how he imagined this to go at all. He was also running out of time. He needed to find Naruto before Gaara brought in the calvary. 

“Is my brother the boy you were referring to earlier?” He spoke to the woman, as she was the most responsive. 

“I believe so. I think you should just go. The prince is most likely going to want to make an example out of him. He will not be harmed, but I don’t think you’ll be able to see him again. Just take solace in the fact that he’ll be alive.”

_Take solace? What?!_ “No, who is this prince? I demand to see him. I am not leaving here without my brother!” 

“You demand, eh? Just who do you think you are?” The man, Asuma, asked as he continued to smoke. 

Iruka began to deflate some. They were right. He was a nobody, an orphan, and from a family of humble origins at that. 

“I’m a nobody. I just want to get my brother home.” He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the ground. 

“What would you do to get him back?”

All eyes turned to the voice that spoke. It was a male voice, deep, with a slight rasp. 

Iruka turned to the voice behind him and saw a man walking down the stairs. He was clothed in all black and was wearing a hood that covered his face. Iruka noticed his jacket was long enough to completely cover his hands. 

The man kept his distance. Iruka wasn’t able to make out anything from the man. He could only see that the man was taller than him. He wanted to move forward so he could better see the man, but couldn’t seem to get his body to move. 

“I asked, what would you do to get him back?” the man spoke bringing his attention back to him. 

Iruka stared at the man’s face, or where his face should have been if it wasn’t covered in a hood. He already knew the answer to this question. Straightening his shoulders, he answered the man. “Anything. I would do anything to get my brother back.”

The cloaked man turned to the man behind Iruka, “Asuma, go get the boy and bring him here.” 

Iruka could hear Asuma leaving the room and presumably going to get his brother, leaving him alone with the woman and the two men. He was intrigued by the cloaked man but didn’t know what to say. There was also the fact that he had no idea what he would be sacrificing for the sake of his brother’s freedom. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on it long because before he knew it Asuma returned and with him, Naruto. 

“Naruto!” Iruka ran to the boy and pulled him in a fierce hug. “Are you okay?”

The boy nodded, gripping him for dear life. “I’m fine. Is Gaara okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine,” assured Iruka, “He’s outside waiting for you. I came to bring you back.”

Naruto seemed to take in their surroundings at that moment. He looked back to Iruka. “They’re letting us go?”

“No,” spoke the cloaked man, “I’m letting _you_ go. A crime was committed tonight and someone must pay. In exchange for your freedom I am taking your brother’s.”

“What?! NO! You can’t do that.” Naruto begins to head toward the man as if he were planning to fight him but Iruka held him back. 

“Naruto, you need to calm down.” He stepped in front of the boy, “Look at me.”

“Ruka, I’m not leaving you.” 

Iruka smiled at his stubborn brother. He loved this boy so much, as evident, in the fact, he was trading his life for his without a second thought. 

“Naruto, I love you so much. I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will accept what happens tonight. I won’t have any regrets and I don’t want you to either. Gaara is outside of these walls waiting for you. I want you to go to him.”

He could see his brother ready to fight back. “Naru, please,” he said reverting back to his childhood nickname.

The boy ran into his arms hugging him again. He whispered into his ear, “I promise you, I will find a way to get you out of here.” 

Then he separated from him and with one last glare left the room. Iruka watched his brother’s back as he left. He could feel the burning sensation in his eyes, but he willed himself not to cry. He balled his hands into a fist. He would stay strong in front of these people. 

He turned to look up at the cloaked man. “Now what?”

“How touching,” the man replied dryly, “Now, someone will show you to your rooms and can give you a tour of your residence. My rules are simple, do not bother me. Any questions?”

It seemed as if the man was intending to trap him rather than kill him and for some reason that knowledge made Iruka bold. So, he asked the question he had been wondering since he first saw the man on the stairs. “Why are you hiding your face?”

“You would do best to mind your manners and treat your host with the utmost respect.” 

“This morning I woke up in my own bed and was laughing with my brother, and now I will never see him again for the rest of my life. So, don’t lecture me on respect. The least you can do is answer my question.” 

“Am I supposed to feel sympathy toward you? Your brother was trespassing and you’re the idiot that took a punishment that wasn’t meant for you.” 

Iruka knew his face was hot from the anger coursing through his veins. This man was cruel, he had no heart. Even Mizuki had never angered Iruka as much as this man had in the span of ten minutes. 

“You may be right, I may be an idiot. But, you’re the one I feel sorry for. Clearly you have never felt what it is to love and to be loved. If you had, then you would understand why I did what I did. Is that why you stay alone in this deserted castle? Because no one loves you?”

He heard Kurenai suck in a breath. The cloaked man said nothing for a minute and when he spoke again his voice was thick with anger and another emotion Iruka couldn’t place at the moment. 

“It’s my face you want to see then? Fine.” 

He started walking closer to Iruka until he was right in front of him. The man lifted his hands and slowly removed his hood. 

Iruka had to force himself not to step back from the man in front of him. And man was a term he was using loosely. Creature would better describe him. His face was marred with scars, he had one going vertical across his eye and that eye was red as if from internal bleeding. Iruka could even see his neck had scars. Some were thin as if done by a fine knife and other jagged as if his skin had been pulled apart and crudely put back together. 

The only part of him that did not seem to have an imperfection was his hair. It was thick and silver and looked incredibly soft. 

The man’s eyes were staring deeply into his. Iruka could see the man was trying to stare him down, almost daring him to back down from him. But, there was also something else. It was barely there, but Iruka could see it. There was some hesitation and uncertainty in his eyes as well. The man may be trying to appear cold and aloof, but there seemed a part of him that was also insecure. Iruka knew that look, he saw it reflected in his own eyes every single day. 

Leaning on that, Iruka continued to stare back at the man without backing down. Neither of them spoke for a while, they just continued staring into each other’s eyes. Suddenly, Kurenai gave a little cough. 

Both men turned to her broken out of their daze, “If you’d like I can show you the place now.”

Iruka nodded his assent and turned back to the man in front of him, but the man was already walking back to the stairs, hood up again.

“Wait!” Iruka yelled to the man. 

Surprisingly the man stopped but he did not turn toward Iruka, “What?”

“I don’t know your name.”

The man was silent for a while. So long that Iruka didn’t think he would respond. 

“It’s Kakashi.”

_Kakashi_ , Iruka thought. It’s a good name. It seemed to fit him. “My name is Iruka,” he supplied to the man. 

“I know.” Then the man continued up the stairs without another word. 

Iruka could only stare off after him. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? I'm kind of keeping to the original story, while also making it my own.


	3. Questions & Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Kurenai began to walk in the opposite direction without waiting to see if Iruka was following her. Iruka ran to catch up after her. 

“You’ve seen the kitchen, we were just in the living room, we’re coming up on more of the servant’s quarters.”

“Is that where you live?” he asked her, curious to know more about her presence in the castle. 

“No, we all live in the guest rooms upstairs.”

“Are you all not servants?”

“No, not exactly. Everyone looks out for themselves around here. We are all loyal to the prince though. He takes care of us.”

That made Iruka pause. _The man took care of them?_ They had to be referring to someone else. Surely the didn’t mean the crude man he had met earlier. Something wasn’t adding up to him. Why would these people all decide to stay trapped in this castle with this man? 

“Kurenai, are you free to come and go as you please?”

He watched her pause as if to consider his questions, “I suppose I could go, but I have no desire to leave this castle.” Then she was walking again continuing to show him the place that would be his home. 

They went up the stairs to the second level, “This is where the guest bedrooms are located.” She pointed up to the third level. “That is the prince’s residence, if you remember anything about this tour let it be this, do not venture up there.”

“What’s his story anyway? What happened to him?”

Kurenai looked at him curiously, “Do you truly not know?”

“No? Why would I know anything about him?” Iruka was dumbfounded by the question. 

“Hmm, I guess I thought people still talked about him in the village.” She shrugged and continued down the hall. 

_People talking about him in the village? Who was this guy?_ None of what she was saying was making any sense. He had never heard of a castle or a man. 

“No, I assure you no one is talking about this place. Or, at least not to me.”

Kurenai stopped in front of a door, “This will be your room.” 

He opened the door and couldn’t stop the gasp that came from his mouth. The room was extravagant. It was probably larger than he and Naruto’s house. The room opened to a parlor, everything in there was more fancy than anything he owned. Including all the lavish gifts Mizuki would present him with. There was a couch and two shares. Behind the chairs was a fireplace. The back wall was a window, and when he peered outside hew as granted a beautiful view of the forest and a fountain.

Going deeper into the room he saw there was a massive bedroom connected to the parlor, the bed was in the center of the room. The duvet was gold and felt like silk when he gently touched it. Turning to a door, he entered into the restroom. There was a deep porcelain tub and connected to the bathroom was a closet. Walking in the closet he was surprised to see clothing that was in his size. It was not his style, but he figured that didn’t matter as much. 

He couldn’t deny the place was classy. He wondered if this was where Naruto had been held before he had arrived to pick him up. The thought made him sad again, he prayed his brother had found Gaara and had been able to escape. 

Iruka was confused as to why he was awarded this place. None of this made any sense to him. He looked over at Kurenai as he walked back into the - _his -_ parlor. 

“Kurenai, I’m going to be honest with you. I’m a little…surprised by all of this. Shouldn’t I be in a dungeon?”

She snorted, “A dungeon? Why would he put you in the dungeon?”

“Why are you acting as if the man that is keeping me hostage, for lack of a better term, is a kind man?”

Kurenai closed her eyes. “Alright, you should take a seat. I understand this is difficult for you. I’ll try to clear it up for you, but you should know there are some things I refuse to answer.” 

“What would you refuse to answer?”

“I’ll let you know when you ask.”

Iruka closed his eyes and tried to calm his anger. So far Kurenai had been more willing and open than anyone else here, he couldn’t afford to lose his temper with her and set her off. 

“Who is he?”

“Kakashi? He’s a prince and this is his castle.”

“Why is his castle far away and in the middle of the woods?”

“Hmm, far away is relative. Far away from what? As, for it being in the middle of the woods, you’d have to ask the architect.”

Iruka decided he was going to have to take a different tactic. Before he could ask his next question, Kurenai spoke. 

“Iruka, just ask me what you’re really curious about. I’m exhausted, it’s been a long night.” 

_What he really was curious about?_ How could she expect him to quickly get to what he’s really curious about when he was curious about everything. _What happened to the prince? Who were these people that claimed to be loyal to the prince? What was going to happen to him?_ If he was being honest he could have asked her questions until the sun came up.

“I have a lot of questions.” An understatement for sure.

“If I had to prioritize questions, then I’m curious to know what happens to me now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what am I to do now? What does _he_ expect to do with me now that I’m trapped here? Oh, God does he expect me to sleep with him?”

Kurenai’s face was red from the laughter that erupted from her. It took her a while to be able to contain herself. Iruka didn’t think it was that funny. It made logical sense for his mind to jump to that. Why else imprison someone? He guessed slave labor could have also been an option.

“I’m sorry, that was just so funny. Look kid, what you do with your days are up to you. Asuma and Yamato like to spend their days training, I sometimes join them or I paint. You can do anything you’d like.” She grinned at him, “I also do not think the prince will expect you to sleep with him. I mean…he may not be opposed if you offered, you are gorgeous.” 

Iruka tried to ignore the warmth he could feel from her comment. “Uh, no I’m fine. I don’t want…that.”

“Why Iruka, you’re blushing. I guess I should have asked this earlier. Do you have someone back at the village waiting for you?”

His thoughts immediately went to Mizuki. The man may be waiting for him, but Iruka had no desire to be returned to him. He shook his head from thoughts of the village, it just reminded him of Naruto. 

“No, no one but my brother.”

“That’s good. It’ll help.” 

“Are you being held prisoner here too?”

“Interesting choice of words,” she said as her smile faltered. 

“Earlier you said you could go if you desired, so why not go? Why stay here?”

“If I left, if we all left, then who would be here with the prince?”

“You make it sound like he’s the one that’s trapped here.”

“Hmm. Now I have a question for you.” The quick change in the conversation did not go unnoticed by Iruka. He decided to play along with her for now. 

“What would you like to know?”

“How old are you? What do you do for a living? I feel like the only thing I know about you is that you have a death wish.” 

“A death wish?”

“Yes, you traded places with your brother despite not knowing what type of treatment you would be subjected to. Then, you fought with the prince even after seeing his face…most people back down after he shows his face.”

_Ah, now it made sense._ “Well, I love my brother and I would do anything for him. As for the prince, maybe if more people stood up to him he wouldn’t be such an ass.” Iruka shrugged his shoulders. Prince or not, the man shouldn’t get a pass for being rude. 

“It’s going to be so fun having you here, I can already tell!” Kurenai gushed, “Now answer my other questions.” 

“I’m 25 and I’m a librarian by trade, but I’m planning on being a teacher.” He sighed, “I guess I should say I was planning on being a teacher.” 

Kurenai squeezed his hand in comfort. 

“How old are you? And, what do you do? How many people live here besides the prince?”

“I’m 29. I told you, I like to paint. I don’t have a trade or skill if that’s what you mean.”

“Really? How do you survive?”

“I was born here in the castle. All of my needs have been supplied, for the most part. We all were born here. You asked if we were servants earlier, and we aren’t but we all have chosen to stay here and assist the prince in any way we can. Besides, there’s nothing out there for any of us anyway.”

Iruka was silent as he let all of that sink in. He was still confused as to why this castle appeared deserted. 

“Wait, how many more people are here?”

“Hmm, you’ve met Asuma and Yamato. There’s also Genma and Anko, and that’s all that stayed.” 

“What do you mean by all that stayed?”

“Hm, next question.”

It seemed she didn’t want to answer that questions. He would try again, “What happened to the prince?”

“Next question.”

“Are you going to say that to all of my questions now?” he asked as he leaned back in his chair in frustration.

“Are you going to continue to ask questions surrounding the prince?” she challenged and stared him in the eyes.

“All of my next questions involve the prince.” he continued to face her not breaking eye contact despite how her red eyes slightly unnerved him. 

“There isn’t much I will tell you about him. If you want to know something you should ask him. We really should get some rest. I’ll come and get you for breakfast and you can meet everyone else.” 

She stood up and headed to the door, before she left she turned back to him as if she was going to say something, but then she just bid him goodnight. She closed the door and left Iruka alone in the grand bedroom all by himself. 

The weight of everything came crashing down on Iruka as he fell to the floor. He couldn’t have stopped the tears from falling if he wanted to. He was all alone in a deserted castle in the woods, he was so close to his brother but so far. 

The tears continued to fall, he cried in sadness over all that he lost and tears of anger at his new situation. He cried until there was nothing else in him. He stood up and went to the bed. He knew he was filthy and should at least wash first, but he was too tired. Crawling into bed he closed his eyes hoping that this was all just a bad dream. 

* * *

The banging on the door woke Iruka up. He jumped up startled and confused at the noise. He heard a woman’s voice through the door, “I’ll be back in 30 minutes to take you to breakfast, I just wanted to make sure you were awake.”

Iruka opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His throat was sore from his sobbing. He assumed Kurenai had left anyway. Looking around the bedroom, he was able to see more of it. If it wasn’t all so heartbreaking, he’d actually probably love the place. 

With a heavy heart he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. His head was throbbing, he did not feel well at all and he was sure he looked about as great as he felt. Ignoring his reflection he began to fill the tub so he could wash before going to breakfast. 

Stepping into the warm water, he could feel it soothing away some of the tension in his body. Beside the tub he saw all different bottles of soap and shampoo. They were lemon-scented, which wasn’t his favorite but it would do. He quickly washed his hair before leaving the tub in search of clothing. Going into the closet, he was again struck at how fancy the clothes were. None of this was his style, he also didn’t know what to expect for breakfast. Should he be fancy or casual? Yesterday, everyone seemed to be casual so he decided he would try to find something that was a little on the more casual side. 

He grabbed a pair of black pants and a plain blue t-shirt. He finally looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy, but at least he was clean. He didn’t see any hair ties and he had destroyed his ribbon so he just kept his hair down. 

Hearing a knock at the door, much gentler than earlier. Stopping at the door, he took a deep breath. He had no idea what to expect today. He was nervous. Would he see the man again? He really hoped not as he was still angry from their previous encounter. Sighing he opened the door. 

Kurenai’s smiling face greeted him. She was dressed casually, so Iruka was glad he selected a more casual option as well. 

“Good morning! How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” his voice was raspy. He didn’t feel up to talking. Kurenai continued to make small talk on the way to breakfast. It still struck him as odd that he was trapped here and no one seemed to find that odd. On some level, he knew that this was his life now and he should just begin the process of accepting it. But then he would think of Naruto’s laugh and how he’d never listen to his brother complain about work again and he would feel himself get angry all over again. 

They followed along the path they had taken yesterday but on the other side of the kitchen was a dining room. He recognized everyone at the table with the exception of two people. There was a woman with short black hair, and another man with short brown hair. Kurenai sat opposite of Asuma and he took the empty chair next to him. 

“You know Asuma and Yamato,” she said nodding at the men in front of her. “Anko is beside Yamato and next to you is Genma.” 

“Good morning,” he said nodding to everyone. He noticed that Kurenai didn’t introduce him. It made sense that they all probably knew his name by this point. 

“So, you’re the kid that traded your life for your brother’s huh?” Anko asked him, “You’re insane. I respect that.”

“Uh, thanks,” he wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not. 

He looked at the food before him and felt his stomach grumble. He didn’t realize how hungry he was. He grabbed a croissant and some fruit. For the most part, they all talked around him and for that he was grateful. He also was on edge because had no idea where Kakashi was or if he would be joining them for breakfast. 

“Iruka,” the deep voice of the man beside him called his name breaking him out of his trance, “You’re from the Konoha village, right? What do you do there?”

“Nothing special, I’m a librarian.”

“But, he wants to be a teacher!” Kurenai jumped in smiling at him. 

“I’m sure you know all about him, you were with him all night,” Asuma grumbled. 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic Asuma.” 

The two of them began to bicker over the table.

“Please, get a room.” Yamato groaned. 

“They’ve been tip-toeing around each other for a while now. It’s only a matter of time before they finally decide to go for it.” Genma had leaned over to whisper in his ear. His breath causing Iruka to involuntarily shiver. 

“Hm,” he nodded as to not seem rude. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” Anko asked him. 

“You wouldn’t talk much either if you had just said goodbye to your only family” he heard a voice say from behind him. 

He saw everyone’s eyes turn to follow the voice. Iruka kept his eyes on his plate. He had no interest in looking at the man that was holding him prisoner. The man’s footsteps were the only sound as he came to sit down. Iruka was really interested in seeing how everyone reacted around him. They claimed that they were loyal to him and now he was ready to see how their interactions. Still avoiding the man he reached for another pastry. 

“Hey, big guy. Long time no see, what brings you down here to feast with the commoners?” Anko asked the man. 

At that, Iruka looked up at the man. _Did he usually not eat with them? Why was he doing it today?_

Kakashi was dressed similar to how he was last night, in all black. This time however, his hood was down. Iruka was once again enraptured by the man’s face. He wanted to examine his scars more closely, but knew it was rude to stare. There was no way the man had been born that way so something must have happened. 

The man had rolled his eyes at Anko’s comment. “You act as if I never eat with you.”

“Well, it doesn’t happen often. Anyway, you’re just in time. Before Asuma and Kurenai began their ridiculous foreplay, we were just about to learn more about Iruka.” Anko responded before turning her to attention to Iruka.

“Oh, joy. I can’t wait.” Kakashi said sarcastically. 

Iruka clenched his fist underneath the table. _What was this guy’s problem? Why was he being such an ass?_

Anko ignored him in favor of pestering Iruka with questions. “So, you’re a librarian? I bet you love to read. What’s your favorite type of book?”

“I like anything with adventure, really. But, I also enjoy reading historical books. ‘Those who cannot remember the past are doomed to repeat it’ has always been my mantra. Knowledge is power, so it’s helpful to know as much as you can.” 

“Well said,” Genma gave him a smile. 

“Well said, indeed.” Kakashi nodded. Iruka ignored him and returned Genma’s. 

“At least you read real books and not just porn, unlike some people.” 

Iruka frowned, curious to know who she was talking about. 

Kakashi spoke up, “I read more than just porn. Besides, you act is if those books don’t have other tropes. There’s always an adventure in my books.” He looked at Iruka, “Maybe you’d even enjoy them.” 

The smirk on his face made him appear more rugged with the scars. Iruka found himself quickly looking back at Anko rather than the man. “I’m good, I’m not interested in porn.” 

“Now why does that not surprise me?” Kakashi said with a dark laugh. Iruka looked up at him. The man was challenging him, he was trying to get him riled up and Iruka refused to fall for it. No matter what this man said, he would not let him get the better of him. If the man was hoping for a repeat performance of last night, he was sorely mistaken.

“Alright, Iruka what do you do for fun besides read?” Anko asked bringing his attention back on her.

“I don’t know really, I usually just hang out with my brother. There isn’t much time for fun, we both work as much as we can. We were saving up to leave the village.” 

The air in the room suddenly felt thick, he didn’t know if he could do this. It seemed like every question they asked him brought up memories he’d rather not think about. Maybe it would get better soon, but for now it was all just too fresh. 

As if sensing his distress, Anko jumped in with another question. “What is one thing you’ve always wanted to do?” 

“Travel.” He immediately felt bad, Anko was only trying to help and she didn’t deserve his curt replies. She was the wrong person for him to take his anger out on. 

She seemed to take it all in stride though, she nodded her head and pressed on. “How old are you?” 

“25.” 

“Oh! Same as me! It’ll be nice to not be the youngest anymore.”

She continued down this path of asking him random questions ranging from his favorite food to whether he prefers to wear his hair up or down. After hearing that he preferred it up she gave him a ribbon, which he took graciously.

“Okay, last question. Are you single? I mean is there someone you care about back home?”

This question seemed to garner the interest of everyone at the table, with the exception of Kurenai who already knew the answer. 

“No, there’s no one at home.”

“Hmm, was there someone you wanted back home?

“Are you asking if I was in an unrequited love situation?”

“Yes, I’m curious. You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal.”

He wanted to laugh. They could watch him be ripped from his home no problem but were hesitant to ask him about his love life. Again he had to remind himself, Anko was not the enemy here. No, the enemy was the silver hair man that was staring at him waiting for a response. 

He didn’t really want to get into Mizuki, but at the same time this was easier than talking about his brother. He could handle the questions about his love life. 

“Sort of. Eh, yes and no.”

“Yes and no? That’s not what you told me last night!” Kurenai complained staring at him. 

Iruka could feel his face warming from all the attention on him, “She’s asking something a little different…it kind of changes my response.” 

“So, there is someone you care about at home?”

“No, there is no one at home I care about in that way. But, there is someone that has been pursuing me for years. I just don’t feel the same way.”

Asuma and Yamato seemed slightly uninterested in this story, but both women and Genma seemed very curious to know more. Kakashi’s face was unreadable, as it had been most of the meal. 

“Oh, Iruka! I bet you’re a heartbreaker.” 

At that he smiled, his first genuine smile since he’d been here. He would in no way consider himself to be a heartbreaker. But, he knew that many in the village made flattering comments about his appearance.

“Of course he’s a heartbreaker, look at him. Those eyes, his hair, that body.” Kurenai eyed him appreciatively. 

Now he knew his face was flaming, he tried to clear his throat and think of something to say to that. Turning away from Kurenai, his eyes fell to the man next to him. To his surprise, Genma was also giving him a once over. When he made eye contact with the man he blushed and looked away. 

“Do you think the person is going to give up on you?”

“I really hope so. I just hope he doesn’t make my brother’s life hell. I sometimes think his affection for me was the only reason why he was kind to him.” 

“ _He?”_ Genma spoke up for the first time since the conversation had shifted to his love life. 

“Yeah,” Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to explain anything. He preferred the company of men. There wasn’t much to it than that anyway.

“Well,” Anko began looking from him to Genma, “This has been an interesting breakfast indeed. I can’t wait for lunch.” 

“So, Iruka what’s your type?”

Suddenly Kakashi stood up. Everyone, Iruka included, turned to him. He said nothing just walked out. He didn’t spare Iruka a glance on his way out. 

“What’s got him so upset?” Kurenai wondered aloud. 

“Who knows? It’s getting close to that time of the month. It’s probably just that.” Everyone at the table nodded in understanding.

_Time of the month? What was that supposed to mean?_ He wanted to ask but knew it would most likely be another question that was left unanswered. 

Not long after Kakashi had left everyone else began to scatter. Kurenai had decided to go train with Asuma and Yamato while Anko and Genma offered to show him more of the castle. 

Since the weather was nice out they decided to begin their walk outside. In the daylight, the castle didn’t seem nearly as ominous as it did at night. They walked the back of the castle and he saw what looked to be a green room. He headed in that direction and discovered his suspicions were correct. Iruka used to love gardening when he was younger, it was something he and his mom would do together. Outside of the greenhouse was a garden, both were worse for wear. 

“Does anyone take care of this garden?” he asked even though he already knew the answer. 

“No, not really. Why do you want to do it?” 

“Yes, I do actually.” 

“Follow me, I’ll show you where we keep the supplies. After that we can go to the kitchen and get you some seeds.” 

"That would be great, thanks Anko.” 

A few hours later Iruka found himself in the garden up to his knees with dirt. 

He was first pulling out all the weeds and trashing them before he started planting seeds. He wished he remembered more of what his mother taught him. The task at hand was helping him through. For a while, he was able to forget the unfortunate circumstances that brought him here, and instead he could just focus on the mindless task of removing weeds from the ground. One weed at a time. Maybe, just maybe that would be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more Kakashi/Iruka moments in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though <3


	4. Underneath The Underneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) As always, let me know what you think.

Gardening did seem to help some, after the first morning, Iruka spent most of his time outdoors. Soon, he had a nice little patch of vegetables growing. Unfortunately, he was limited to the items in the kitchen. He would love to be able to plant some flowers but didn’t have access to any flower seeds. 

In the greenhouse, he managed to be able to save some of the herbs that were originally planted. He wasn’t particularly knowledgable with herbs, but he did recognize some of them. Currently, he was trying to resurrect patches of thyme and basil. During lunch, he had plans to scour the kitchen for more herbs.

Iruka had slowly developed a routine. He would eat breakfast with everyone and then go to the garden. Sometimes Kakashi would join them for meals but mostly he didn’t. Sometimes Iruka would go days without seeing the man. He had no idea what the man did with his time. His interactions with Kakashi were still very curt. Iruka wasn’t sure which he preferred more the silence or the terse conversation. It wasn’t like he necessarily wanted to talk to the man, but he did find it odd the man acknowledged everyone in the room but him.

Anko had become his closest confidant during his time at the castle. Asuma had started to warm up to him after learning he had no interest in Kurenai. The man was a brilliant strategist. He taught Iruka the game of shogi, and Iruka surprisingly really enjoyed it. He was able to learn a little more about Asuma during their games. The man was surprisingly more loose-lipped than some of the others about the prince. A fact that Iruka often used to his advantage in order to learn more about the man. 

“So, what got you into shogi?”

“The prince did actually. He’s the reason I was able to become a warrior.” 

“You’re a warrior?” Iruka’s brow furrowed as he glanced up at the man.

“Well, I was a warrior. I still like to train though. But, yes I was a part of the prince’s personal guard.”

“Hmm, I just don’t understand how there is a whole castle that the village seemingly forgot about.”

Asuma paused before answering, “I know we keep referring him as the prince, but he’s not really royalty. He’s from an old family, a really wealthy old family. I know you know by now that most of us were born here. His family used to go to the village and support them, but they were never officially affiliated with the village in a ruling capacity. But they were respected.”

“Why does no one in the village mention them? I just find it odd that I have never heard about this family. I thought I knew all of the families in the villages.”

“I haven’t been to the village in many years, but I do remember this about the village; the village rejects the imperfect.And I think it is clear to anyone that the prince would not be considered worthy by their standards.”

Iruka nodded in agreement. It seemed the village hadn’t changed much at all. He could imagine them taking one look at the prince and never wanting anything to do with him ever again. The thought made Iruka angry. It was true he had no love lost for the man but he hated the cruelty of the village. 

“What made them stop respecting the family? What happened to the rest of his family?”

“That’s not for me to tell.”

Iruka was beginning to understand. He could ask questions around the prince, but anything directly involving him would cause everyone to suddenly become mute. 

“You all keep saying, that he should be the one to tell me things as if he speaks to me. He treats me like I am nothing more than a piece of dirt.” 

Asuma smiled, “I’ve known the prince a long time and I think he just doesn’t know what to make of you yet. Try not to dwell on it, I’m sure he’ll come around soon.” The man looked up at him. “I’m surprised to hear that you care, you never seem too interested in his company.”

“I’m not,” Iruka supplied quickly. “It’s just odd is all.”

Asuma stared at him for a moment, “If you ever do decide you wanted to see the prince outside of meals, I would recommend visiting your garden after supper.” 

He left not long after completely dominating Iruka in the game. Although, Iruka had to admit he was a little distracted now. It’s not like he wanted to see the prince, I mean what even was he supposed to say to him. _I forgive you for locking me up._ Sure, he no longer planned the man’s murder each night before he went to sleep, but that didn’t mean he forgave him. 

Heading inside to bathe after being in the dirt all morning, he tried to think of what he could do to occupy his time in the afternoon. He had thought about training with Asuma and Yamato, but didn’t really think he would enjoy it much. If he were being honest, all he really wanted was a nice book to curl up with. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any books with him and he definitely didn’t want to ask Kakashi for his porn collection to read. 

It occurred to Iruka that this was a castle, there had to be some reading material around here. Even if it was boring material, anything was better than nothing. He quickly took his bath and tied his hair up, finding some sweatpants and a white t-shirt he began to search for some books. 

He really didn’t know where to start, he was sure the kitchen had cookbooks but that wasn’t exactly what he was looking for.

Three hours later and Iruka found himself in a study on the second floor. There was dust all over as if no one had visited the room in ages. He hadn’t found reading material per-say, but he did find photographs. They were of a young family, the man was handsome and was impeccably dressed. Beside him was a woman that was equally beautiful and in her arms was a little boy, with silver hair and bright shining eyes. 

Though he looked nothing like the man currently inhabiting the floor above him, he could only assume this was the prince. His face was young and he appeared carefree, lacking all of the normal darkness he carried with him. The photos continued through the years until eventually the adults were no longer included in the photos. The last photo was of the prince, Kurenai and Anko were flanking him on either side. He must have been around 19 or 20 and he was, well he was gorgeous. The man was smiling a wide smile and it was breathtaking. 

Iruka wondered where this man went, this smiling man that seemed so full of life and joy. _How did he get his scars? And when?_ The photo only increased Iruka’s confusion. He slid the photos back where he found them and continued to search around for a book. Opening the drawer in the desk, he found what he was looking for; a book. 

Flipping through the pages and skimming it, he could see that it was non-fiction. Opening the first page, he realized it was a historical account of the village. Intrigued, he continued to read. He had never thought about the inception of the town before. But, he had to admit the story of the two families that built the village up from the ground was fascinating. Maybe a little more so because it was all he had to read.

There was a couch in the study that Iruka went to sit on while he read. The day was slowly starting to catch up to him, he could feel sleep pulling to him. Giving in he decided he would take a little nap. 

* * *

Iruka woke up some hours later, starving. With a yawn, he left the study to go to the kitchen. Opening the door he saw six pairs of eyes turn to him, conversation halting at his arrival. He was a little surprised to see everyone, but not surprised to see that Kakashi looked angry. 

Genma was the first to speak, “Iruka, where have you been? We were…worried when you didn’t show up for lunch or dinner.”

Anko snorted, “Don’t lie to him, we thought you had run away.” 

Iruka’s raised his eyebrows. They thought he had escaped? He was suddenly angry with himself, why _hadn’t_ he thought to escape? Mostly, because he assumed someone was always watching him. He never imagined they actually left him alone in the gardens without some type of supervision. 

“Uh..no. I just fell asleep.”

“Where? We checked your room and you weren’t there.” Kurenai asked puzzled. 

“Yeah,” Iruka suddenly became embarrassed as he recounted his afternoon. “I was looking for a book to read and then I finally found one.” He lifted up the book as proof. “Then I kind of fell asleep on a couch.”

Anko burst into laughter, “I told you he wouldn’t run away. There’s no way he’d go back on his word. You all worry too much.” 

“You all thought I would leave?”

“Not all of us,” Anko replied with a glare at Kakashi.

Iruka sighed, of course, the man would assume the worst in him. Iruka was tired of this, he wasn’t happy but he was trying. 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to find food now.” He turned to walk into the pantry before waiting for a response. He wasn’t really hungry after that but knew he should try to eat something. He could hear them mumbling about something, presumably him. He sighed and knew he couldn’t avoid them in the pantry forever.

Finding some bread, he grabbed that and headed back out. He figured he would make a quick sandwich and then retire to his bedroom for the rest of the evening. He noticed that no one had left where they were standing, but he just ignored them in favor of making his sandwich.

“Iruka, I’m sorry that we made you think we don’t trust you.” Kurenai came and squeezed his arm. 

He just nodded and continued slicing tomatoes.

“Let me get this straight Iruka, you disappeared for hours because you wanted a book?” Genma asked him.

He could feel his face getting warm at that fact. “Yes..”

Genma laughed, “I have some books I could give you if you wanted, I’d hate to deprive the librarian of books.” 

Iruka gave him a slight smile, he appreciated Genma for trying to help make him feel better. He noticed the slight tinge of red on the man’s cheeks.

“Leave it to Genma to make him smile,” Anko said, “Alright guys no need to keep staring the man down. Clearly he’s not going anywhere.”

Iruka looked up and found Kakashi’s eyes boring into him, while everyone else began to head out following Anko’s lead. Genma, he noticed, sat down beside him. 

He stared back into the mismatched eyes waiting for the man to say something. The silence drug on, he watched the man glance down at Genma and frown before turning and leaving him with Anko and Genma.

Iruka let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. _What was that man’s problem?_

“That was…interesting,” Anko said as she hopped on the counter. 

“Not really, he hates me.”

Anko laughed, “I don’t think he hates you.”

Iruka gave her a look of disbelief as he ate his sandwich. 

“If he hated you, he would have killed you. I think he doesn’t know what to make of you.” her response mirrored Asuma’s earlier, “If it’s any consolation, I think he respects you.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You’ve kept your word, and what you did was really noble.”

“He didn’t seem to think it was noble if I remember correctly he said it was stupid.”

“With the prince, you have to look underneath the underneath. In all aspects.”

_Underneath the underneath? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

_“_ Anko, that makes no sense.”

“Just think on it,” turning to Genma she grabbed his arm, “C’mon lets let him eat in peace.”

He watches as Genma reluctantly left from beside him. He didn’t know what to make of Genma. It was clear the man was interested in him, but Iruka didn’t know how to feel about the man. He was attractive, but he didn’t seem like his type. 

His thoughts went to Kakashi and then to Anko’s advice to look underneath the underneath with the man. In some ways it was easy to grasp what she meant, she had to have been referring to his scars. Underneath all the scars was an incredibly beautiful man. But, just because he was attractive on the outside didn’t mean he was attractive on the inside. And everyone knew it was the inner beauty that was more important. 

His curiosity about the man was getting out of hand, what had Asuma said? He just needed to visit his own garden? Without really knowing why Iruka stood up and headed out the door that would lead him to the garden. Maybe, it was time to finally talk to the man. 

* * *

Walking outside he couldn’t find the man anywhere. He had walked around the entire garden and did not see anyone. There was a path that led to the forest behind the castle, he doubted the man would be in the forest alone but since he was out here he figured he may as well look everywhere. 

Following the path, he realized it led to a graveyard. There standing over two tombstones was Kakashi. The man was crouching down in front of them. Iruka knew he should leave, this was obviously very private. _Why had Asuma told him to come here?_ Turning to leave he heard a voice speak.

“You don’t have to leave.”

His head whipped around to see Kakashi still had his back to him but had clearly spoken to him. 

“Are you talking to me?”

“Is there anyone else out here?”

“No,” Iruka hesitated before eventually going and standing behind Kakashi. 

He looked at the names on the grave, Sakumo Hatake and Akari Hatake.

These must be his parents, his mind went back to the photos of them in the study. He knew the loss of losing parents. It was not something he wished upon anyone. 

“What happened to them? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“The plague,” the man replied without looking 

“Hmm, it seems the plague didn’t pick and choose who it took from.” 

“Plagues never do. You sound as if you lost someone too.”

“I lost both my parents because of it.”

The man just nodded, still not facing Iruka. 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked finally looking at Iruka. 

“I was looking for you,” Iruka said before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes, grateful the man wasn’t looking at him. _Really?_

“Why?”

“I…I just wanted to tell you that I wasn’t going to run away.” _Smooth, Iruka, very smooth._

The man finally stood up and looked at him, “I’m glad to hear that.”

“You are?”

“Yes, it means you can keep your word.” 

Iruka just nodded. The man was continuing to look at him and he realized he had nothing to say to him. He didn’t think it would be polite to just start asking the questions he wanted to know. Especially after finding the man paying his respects to his late parents. 

“Iruka, did you really search this entire castle for a book to read?”

Iruka wanted to groan, of course, the man brought that back up again. “Eh, yes.”

“I believe I offered you a collection of books to read.” The man said and gave him a small smile. 

“You offered me porn, those books have no substance.”

“What’s wrong with porn?” 

Feeling his face heat up he pressed on, “Nothing is wrong with porn, I just don’t want your collection of porn.”

Kakashi looked at him curiously, “Would you prefer Genma’s collection of porn?”

He pressed his hands into his face, “I don’t want anyone’s collection of porn.”

_Why were they still talking about porn?_ This was not the reason he came out to talk to this man. He was supposed to be learning things about him instead he was just feeling embarrassed from all this talk of porn. 

“Your garden is coming along nicely,” the man said and Iruka greatly appreciated the change of topic. The man started to walk back toward the castle and Iruka followed. 

“Uh, thanks. I just wish I had some flowers I could plant. But, it’s good to stay busy.”

The man nodded but didn’t speak. Iruka continued on, “What do you do most days to stay busy?”

“A little bit of this and that.”

“That’s incredibly vague.”

“I suppose it is,” the man agreed as he continued to walk the property. They had passed the door to enter the castle so Iruka assumed the man wanted to continue this walk. 

“Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“Closed off. I feel like everyone here has been trying to make an effort to not make this experience miserable except for you.”

“I didn’t think you cared about what I did.” Kakashi genuinely looked confused at Iruka’s comment. 

“Why would I not care?”

“Iruka, you have done nothing but glare and avoid any and all eye contact and conversation with me. Not that I blame you.”

He was confused, the man was making it sound as if Iruka had been the one being unreceptive. Iruka quickly replayed their interactions since he first arrived. As much as Iruka wanted to deny it, anytime the man spoke first he did quickly brush it off. At first, it was out of anger, but then it just became a habit.

“Why don’t you blame me?”

“I know I’m the reason for your suffering, and…I know with the…my scars it can be hard to handle.”

“No, it’s not that.” He reached out a hand to stop the man. His comments reminded Iruka of what Asuma had said about the village rejecting him and Iruka didn’t want to man to think he felt the same.

“I was angry at first, I blamed you for a lot. I’m still not whole yet, but I am getting there. But, I don’t avoid you because of your scars. We all have scars.” He stared into the man’s mismatched eyes.

“We may all have scars, but not all scars are as visible as mine. Such is my curse.” The man turned away from Iruka and kept walking. 

“May I ask what happened?”

“There was an attack here at the castle. A ruthless man came and he wanted something I refused to give him and as a result, he attacked me.”

“What did he want?” Iruka asked he couldn’t imagine what would be so important the man would attack someone else because he didn’t get his way.

“Me.” Kakashi sighed but kept his eyes ahead. “He wanted me and I told him no. Then he attacked and told me that if he couldn’t have me then he’d make sure no one wanted to love me.”

“Oh, Kakashi.” Iruka could feel the sadness overwhelm him. He was starting to feel bad for the man beside him. Everyone’s comments on not wanting the prince to be alone were starting to make sense. 

“What happened to the man?”

“He left, I haven’t seen him in years. But, he still makes his presence known.”

“Kakashi, you know he failed right?”

“What do you mean?”

“He failed, he said no one would want you but you have 5 people living in this castle that love you and want for your happiness.” 

Kakashi gave him a small, sad smile. “There are multiple types of love out there. You and I both the know it’s not platonic love this man wanted from me.”

Iruka nodded, he also knew what it was like to have someone desire from you something you refused to give. Mizuki was insane, but Iruka didn’t think he would every physically cause him harm if he seriously denied his advances. 

“So, now that he’s gone, are you free?”

“Hmm, what is freedom really?”

Iruka had found himself asking that question a lot the past few weeks. He couldn’t leave the castle, but as long as strayed within the castle wall he was able to do anything he pleased. He was not free, but he had freedom. Even before he came to the castle, he could argue that he wasn’t really free before. Mizuki kept such a close eye on him that they would have had to sneak out of the village. If Iruka was being honest, he had never experienced true freedom. Even his job, he didn’t love it it was just a way for him to make money because that’s what he was told to do. 

“I think freedom is being in total control of everything around you. It is being in control of your choices and not having to look over your shoulder, not being a slave to anything be it another person, or even money, just you living your life for yourself.”

“If that is your idea of freedom, then I don’t think anyone is really free.”

“No, I suppose not. We’re all chained to something.”

“Iruka, why do you want to be a teacher?”

“I don’t know if you know this, but I hate the village. I miss my brother and that’s about it from my old life. The values of the village are not mine. As a teacher, you are shown respect and you not only get to teach the next generation general education, but also life lessons. I guess I hoped I would be able to promote change in the village through teaching. Impress upon them the values of kindness, and honesty.”

“So, do you think if the village was different you’d still want to teach?”

Iruka hadn’t thought about that. Did he really want to teach or did he just want to make change happen?

“I don’t know. I guess not. I mean if the world were perfect, I would just travel everywhere. What would you do?” Iruka asked the man. He noticed they were heading back to the castle now. 

“If the world were perfect? I guess I would like to travel too. I would leave this castle if I could.”

“What do you mean _if_ you could?”

“Iruka, can I show you something?” The man asked ignoring Iruka’s question. Iruka really wanted to go back to that but he didn’t want to ruin the civil conversation they were holding. Plus he was curious to see what the man would show him. 

Nodding he followed the man into the castle. To his surprise, the man took him up to the third floor. “I thought this area was off-limits.”

Kakashi looked back at him with a mischievous smile this time, “I was surprised you actually followed that. I don’t know if I would have.”

“Believe me, I was tempted. But, I also thought you would kill me.” 

Kakashi said nothing as they reached a large door. This part of the castle was similar to the other parts of the castle, it just appeared as if it got less use. The second floor looked lived in because of all of the. This level was clean but seemed sterile almost. 

He watched Kakashi pull a key out of his pocket to open the door. The man pushed a door open and gestured for Iruka to go in first. 

Hesitantly, Iruka walked in and the sight made his jaw drop in awe. He was in a library, but the library was so much larger than anything he’d ever seen. There were rows and rows of books, they lined the wall. The room was deep and almost seemed like it was never-ending. Iruka could have spent the rest of his life in this room and still never finished all the books. 

“Wow, this is…wow.”

He heard Kakashi chuckle behind him but he could barely concentrate on the man. He saw there was a table in the room and a fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a couch and two huge chairs. Iruka never imagined in his entire life he would see something like this. This was a place of dreams. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he bounced around. 

Turning to Kakashi, “You have a library here but the only thing you could offer me to read is porn?”

Kakashi was still smiling at him, “Maybe I just wanted to see your reaction to me talking about porn.”

Iruka ignored that in favor of continuing to walk around the library. He lightly brushed his fingers across the spines of the books. There were so many he didn’t even know where to start. He pulled one at random and read the back, it was about a war that happened in Suna some years ago. He put that one back in favor of another one. He heard Kakashi cough and remembered his existence. 

Sheepishly he went and walked over to the man, “Thank you for showing this to me, this is wonderful.”

“Yeah well, I can’t have you missing meals just because you want to find a book,” he shrugged as if this was no big deal.

“Your concern is stifling,” Iruka said sarcastically.

Iruka took a couple of books and then began to leave the library, to his surprise Kakashi followed him back to his room. Once outside his bedroom door, he hesitated, staring up at Kakashi wondering why the man had followed him.

It almost appeared as if the man was blushing, he was avoiding Iruka’s eyes when he spoke. 

“This is for you,” he handed Iruka the key he used to open the library. 

“For me? You’re giving me access to the library? Why?”

“Technically, I’m giving you the library. There’s only one key for it and you now have it.” 

Iruka was stunned, to say the least. “Seriously?”

The man nodded, “Yes, consider it me making an effort.” 

Iruka remembered what he had said to the man earlier about him being the only one to not try and make Iruka comfortable. He couldn’t believe the man had taken that to heart. 

“Thank you,” Iruka said seriously. 

Kakashi just nodded and turned to leave, then he stopped and looked back at Iruka. “I want you to be careful tomorrow, stay close to Asuma if you can. We’re having guests come to the castle…and they aren’t exactly what I would call pleasant.” He turned on his heel and left leaving Iruka curious and a little nervous for the next day. 


	5. Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, I really wanted to post this and wasn't able to give it a full edit job.

Iruka woke up to a knock at his door and before he could even open his mouth Kurenai came in. 

“Morning, Iruka! How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” he yawned, “but Kurenai why are you here?”

She came and flopped next to him on the bed, “I need to get you ready for today.”

“Right, Kakashi said there would be guests…” Kakashi had also told him to stay near Asuma. He had no idea who these people were or why he would need to be careful. He doubted Kakashi would have given him the warning without cause.

“I love how you call him Kakashi.” Kurenai said as she turned on her side to look at him.

“What do you mean that is his name, is it not?”

“It is, I guess I should say I love that he lets you call him Kakashi.”

Iruka turned to the woman in his bed, “What is odd about that?”

“The prince does not take kindly to people using his given name, we rarely address him by his name. I don’t know if you’ve noticed.” 

“Why?”

“I honestly don’t know, but I’m sure he would tell you.”

“What makes you think so?”

“Just a feeling,” she shrugged and then made her way out of his bed. 

For the first time he noticed her outfit was not her usual casual ensemble. Instead she was wearing a short red dress that stopped right above her knee. The dress was tight and showed off her figure nicely. Her hair was styled elegantly instead of its usual natural loose waves. 

“You look amazing,” he said as he appraised her, and she did the red dress paired with her red eyes made her look fierce. 

“Thanks, and when I’m done with you, you’ll look amazing too. Go get in the bath, I’m going to grab you something to wear.”

She went into his closet. He felt a little weird about getting undressed in front of her, it’s not as if they knew each other really well. 

She walked back out with an outfit in hand, “I think this will work.” She glanced over and saw him still fully clothed, :Iruka, get undressed now before I make you. You have no reason to be shy.” 

She set the outfit on the bed.

“Besides, you’re not my type and I know I’m not yours.”

He sighed and then began to strip and get in the warm water. He took a quick bath and quickly dried off. Walking back into his room he saw the clothes on the bed, Kurenai had chosen black pants and a fancy silk olive green shirt. The shirt was a snug fit, actually everything fit kind of snug but he knew it was the fashion now. 

When he was finished Kurenai gave him a black jacket to wear as well. “Okay, c’mon let’s do your hair.” 

She ended up keeping his hair down. He noticed that it was getting longer, and he would be in need of a haircut soon. Naruto was usually the one to cut his hair. He pushed back all thoughts of his brother and focused on being in the present.

“Okay, Iruka I need you to listen very carefully to me.” She had started to whisper grasping his hands in hers. “These men joining us today are dangerous, you do not want to get on their bad side. They’re going to be curious about you, but just let the prince do most of the talking. If we seem a little off today just go with it.”

“Kurenai, who are these people?” Iruka frowned in concern. “Do they have to do with the man that attacked the prince and scarred his face?”

Kurenai’s face showed her shock. “You know about that?”

“Yes, Kakashi told me last night.”

“Hmm, well yes. I don’t know how much you know, but at least you know what they’re capable of.” 

She straightened up and looked him up and down, “You look good kid, alright let's go we can’t be late.”

He followed her to the dining room. His palms were sweaty as he continued down the hall. He tried to wipe them against his pants, he hoped he wouldn’t be shaking anyone’s hands. Clearly, these men were no joke. He hadn’t even met them and he already disliked them.

They were the last to arrive in the dining room. Everyone was in formal attire, he saw Kakashi sitting at the head of the table as usual, beside him was a man with silver hair and circular glasses. The man had his hair in a low ponytail and was dressed formally as well. Across from him was another silver-haired man, he had two red dots centered on his forehead. Both, were staring at him as he entered. 

He kept his eyes on Kakashi to gauge his reactions to everything. The man glanced up at him and gave him a quick wink before turning his attention away from Iruka. Iruka immediately felt some of tension release from his body. If Kakashi didn’t seem too worried, then he didn’t need to be either. Noticing everyone’s eyes still on him, Iruka quickly went to a seat. He noticed, he was now placed between Genma and Asuma with Yamato across from him. 

He wanted to shake his head in amusement at the seating arrangements. He didn’t know these men but he felt like this had to be overkill. Not that he wanted anything to happen, but he was curious to see Asuma fight after he had proclaimed himself to be a warrior.

“It seems you have been withholding information in your correspondence,” the silver-haired man with glasses said. 

He watched as Kakashi tightened his jaw, “I have not withheld anything, you never asked for details on who is living in the castle, Kabuto.”

“On the contrary, you are to tell me about everything that happens in this castle.”

Turning from Kakashi, he focused his gaze on him. “Who are you?”

Iruka looked up at the man, he was facing him with a curious expression on his face. 

“Iruka.” He decided short and to the point would be the best way to work with him.

“And, why are you here?”

Before Iruka could speak, Kakashi beat him to it. “He’s no one important, he’s just staying here for a while.”

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, “Interesting. And what brings you here?”

Again Kakashi spoke, “I told you —“

Kabuto raised a hand to cut him off, “I believe I asked Iruka the question, and I would very much like to hear him answer.”

Iruka swallowed as everyone looked at him. He should have asked Kurenai what the story was. He didn’t know what he could or couldn’t say. He looked at Kakashi but his face was an emotionless mask. He decided he would stick to as much of the truth as possible.

“I am from one of the nearby villages, I was trying to escape but then I got lost in the woods. I came upon the castle and was taken in. I have been here ever since.”

“What were you trying to escape from?”

“A marriage. I was arranged to be married to someone I didn’t want. I felt running away was my only option.”

“And, now you’re here living in a castle. How…fortunate for you.” Kabuto seemed satisfied with that response. 

“Iruka, this is Kimimaro. We are here to check in on the castle and all of its inhabitants and make sure everyone is comfortable. If there is ever anything you need, let the prince know. Think of me as a connection to the outside world. I come by once a month to bring food and other supplies.”

Iruka just nodded as Kabuto smiled at him. The man started eating and everyone else followed. Iruka didn’t have an appetite. He was too curious about the men that joined them. He felt like he was slowly getting all the pieces to the puzzle. He knew from his conversation last night that Kakashi was a prisoner here and this man must have something to do with it. He just still didn’t understand why. Why was Kakashi trapped here? Was this the man that kept him trapped or was he just the henchman?

He just had to get through this meal and then he could escape into his room or the library for a while. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t even realize that someone was calling his name. 

“Iruka.”

He looked up and saw that Kabuto was calling him. “Tell me Iruka, are you happy here?”

“Excuse me?” The question confused him. 

“Here at the castle, are you happy? If you are not, we could make other arrangements.”

“Other arrangements?” He questioned. Everyone around the table had gone still. He noticed Kakashi’s grip had tightened around his knife.

“Yes, I think my Lord would very much enjoy your company…or at the very least I would.” He leered at him.

His blood ran cold at the thought of going anywhere with that man. Iruka knew he had to tread carefully, he had been warned this man was dangerous. His eyes went to Kakashi, the man’s face was neutral but his eyes were blazing. Clearly, he did not like the way this conversation was heading.

“Yes, I am happy here.”

“Now now, my dear Iruka. Do not feel like you need to lie to appease your current host. I want you to tell me the truth.”

“I appreciate your concern but I assure you, I am not lying. I am very happy here.”

“Hmm,” Kabuto looked disappointed, “Well, if that changes let me know. We could have fun.” 

He could feel Genma tensing up beside him, he didn’t know what the man would do. 

“Kabuto,” Kakashi’s voice was hard, “I think it’s time we have our meeting so you can get back on the road safely.” 

Kabuto just continued to smile, he seemed to be enjoying all of this. “What’s the rush, I’m sure we could extend this visit if we needed to. I think I’ll go and rest now, we can have our meeting when I’m feeling better.” The man stood and Kimimaro followed him out. When he left the room, so did the tension. 

No one said anything for a while before Anko spoke up, “I hate these visits.” 

“We all do,” grumbled Yamato. “But we’ve been handling them for years we just need to stick to our usual plan and everything will run smoothly.”

“Yeah, but before we didn’t have Iruka,” Asuma said from beside him pointing a finger at him. They all nodded solemnly. 

“Should I…would it be easier if I left?” He didn’t really want to leave with the man, but he also didn’t want to make things harder for them. 

“No!” everyone shouted at him, eyes staring at him wide in disbelief. 

“Don’t be stupid Iruka,” Kakashi sighed. “We wouldn’t force you to go with him. Just keep your head down today.” 

“Although, we’ll have to hope Kabuto’s…interest in Iruka is just a passing phase and nothing more or else he’ll notice us keeping Iruka away.”

They continued to discuss him as if he wasn’t in the room, which was so frustrating. 

They all finished eating, or in Iruka’s case, he began eating. After breakfast, he decided he would just go to the library and stay there for the rest of the day. He knew that with him having the only key, it should be a safe spot. 

Even though Kakashi had told him to stay near Asuma, Genma seemed to be the one that glued himself to his side. The man followed him all the way to the library and even plopped down on one of the chairs. 

“Don’t mind me. I’m just going to sit here and make sure you’re safe.”

“You really don’t have to Genma, I should be fine in here. No one has the key but me.” 

“Well, I’d feel much better if I stayed here.”

Iruka figured arguing would be pointless. So he just went to find a book to read to pass the time. Finally settling on a book of fairy tales he went back to the couch. Genma he noticed had started the fire and was now resting comfortably with a book about travel. 

Getting comfortable on the couch he started his book. It wasn’t long before he could hear Genma’s light snores. He smiled over at the an and went back to his book. The book was good, he enjoyed fiery tales because you were always guaranteed a happy ending - something that did not happen in reality. 

He was just about to start another story when he heard a light knock at the door. He instantly stiffened. Who could that be? What if it was Kabuto? He was in no hurry to have another conversation with that man. Standing up, he hesitantly walked to the door. He wished there was a peephole or something that would allow for him to see who was on the other side. 

He was standing in front of the door now, maybe he should just go back and ignore the knock. Then he heard the person knock again, “Iruka?” the whisper of his name accompanying the knock. 

Iruka felt himself relax as he recognized Kakashi’s voice. He opened the door to let the man in. 

“Sorry. I wasn’t sure if it was you or… someone else.” 

Kakashi nodded, “It’s good to be cautious, especially with them here.”  
Iruka nodded and stared at the man waiting for him to speak again, but he seemed content to just be in the library. 

“Uh, do you want to sit?” Iruka said and walking them to the table behind the couches. The table had books strewn all across it but Kakashi didn’t seem to mind as he sat down and began to skim the titles. 

“Is it weird to have to knock to gain access to your own library?” Iruka asked, keeping his voice low, as he sat down in front of Kakashi. 

“It really is,” Kakashi smiled, “This was my favorite place in the castle - my safe haven.”

This piqued Iruka’s interest. If that was the case, why would he give it to him? Too curious to contain that question he had to ask, “Why would you give it to me then?”

“I already told you, I’m making an effort.”

“This is a really big effort, Kakashi. No one else has given up their safe haven for me.”

“That may be true, but I had more to make up for than anyone else.”

Kakashi was staring at him with an intense look in his eyes. Iruka swallowed. He didn’t know why but the prince’s gaze was unnerving. He shifted in his seat breaking eye contact. His mouth was starting to feel dry. Why was he getting so weird, they were just having a normal conversation. Iruka tried to push back whatever was happening in his head to think of a response.

“I..I feel bad. I don’t want to take away your safe haven, Kakashi.” 

He watched as Kakashi just shrugged. “It’s not a big deal, as long as you let me in I should be okay. Besides everyone deserves to have their own space.”

Iruka opened his mouth but before he could speak Genma let out a huge snore. He made eye contact with Kakashi and the two of them burst into quiet laughter. 

“That’s some watchdog you have there,” Kakashi said with a smile. Iruka could only stare at him, this was his first time hearing the man laugh and he realized the man had a nice laugh. It was hearty and brought a smile to his face.

“Yeah, but he’s sweet though. I appreciate his effort.” Iruka said as he smiled over at the man. 

Turning his gaze back to Kakashi, he noticed the man had a slight frown on his face. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi started, “Are you…interested in Genma?” The prince’s eyes searching his face as if he can find the answer there before Iruka even speaks. 

The question startled him. Where is he going with this? 

“No, I’m not.”

“Are you aware he is interested in you?”

Iruka glanced over at the man and absently rubbed his nose.   
“I am aware, but so far he hasn’t done anything to show his affection so I have no reason to acknowledge his feelings.”

His eyes met Kakashi’s. He could feel his heartbeat start to pick up as he stared at the man before him. 

“I don’t plan on hurting him,” he asked suddenly defensive. 

“I didn’t think you planned on hurting him. I just was curious.”

Iruka nodded and then the two of them were back to silence. He didn’t understand, not five minutes ago they were laughing. He wanted to get back to that but didn’t know how. 

“Kakashi, why are you here?” He bit his lip that sounded too confrontational, no way that would help him get back to laughing with him.

“I just wanted to check on you.”

“Hmm. Well, I’m fine.”

Kakashi stared at him, “Yes, you are.” The man then started to pick up a book seemingly at random and flip through it. 

“Kakashi? Tell me about your favorite book.”

“My favorite book, huh?” He watched as the man looked deep in thought. Then he stood up and began walking away. Iruka stared at his retreating back in confusion. Did the man expect him to follow him?

Almost as quickly as he left he reappeared with a book in hand. He handed the book to Iruka. It looked worn. 

“I’m going to be honest, I kind of thought you were going to show me your porn.” Iruka laughed as he examined the book. 

“You seem very interested in my porn, would you like to see it one day?” Kakashi smirked.

Iruka continued to keep his face down as his face began to heat up at the man’s words. He read the back of the book and discovered it was a love story. That fact surprised him, it was about a woman that was blind and she loved a man that was loved by all in their town and she didn’t think he would share her love because of her imperfections. It seemed a coming of age, action novel where the woman would eventually learn that she’s beautiful just the way she is. It was the type of book Iruka would love, but he was surprised that Kakashi loved it. 

“This is an interesting selection, what do you love about it?”

“I love a lot of things about it. I love how the woman fights for the man even as she faces numerous hardships, and I love how at the end of the day the thing that she’s most insecure about is the thing that saves her life. It gives me hope.”

“Hope for what?”

Kakashi looked him dead in the eyes before he spoke, “Hope, that I too can find love.”   
He hesitated for a minute before speaking again. “You should read it, let me know what you think.”

Iruka just stared at the man. He didn’t know what to make of that. He loved to hear about people’s favorite books. Many people did not realize it, but people’s favorite book selections can be an intimate look into their lives. By sharing a book with someone you’re opening a piece of yourself. He was a little surprised Kakashi would be willing to share a piece of himself with him. 

“I will. I have another question for you.”

“You have a lot of questions.” The man said, but when Iruka looked up he saw he was smiling at him. 

“Why do not let everyone call you by your name?”

“You always ask the hard questions, too.” 

Iruka had to bite his lip to hold back the apology that was threatening to spill out from his mouth. 

“Remember the man I told you about?”

“Yes, is that Kabuto?”

“No, Kabuto is just his partner. Well, more like an assistant.” 

Iruka nodded for him to continue. Kakashi’s eyes took on a distant look as if he were remembering something. 

“I don’t remember the attack with extreme details, which is odd because I can remember everything about that day for the most part. I mostly just remember the pain, and I remember going in and out of consciousness and then I heard the man say my name, he said ‘my beautiful Kakashi’. I blacked out after that.” 

He focuses his eyes back on Iruka. “I know it’s hard to believe now, but before this, I used to get complimented on my looks often and so it was normal for me to be called beautiful. But, it was the way he said it. It was so full of hatred and lust and…I hated it. I hated that the last thing I heard before I thought I was going to die was my name in that man’s mouth. So, I asked people to stop using it.”

Iruka could only imagine everything this man had been through. “But, you let me use it. Why?”

Kakashi just sighed, “Because…because I trust you.” 

The silence rang out between them, it was like there was a double meaning to those words, and Iruka didn’t know how to fully comprehend that. 

“It’s not hard to believe, you know.” He said instead. 

“Excuse me?” Kakashi raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

“It’s not hard to believe that you were attractive, I mean you are still attractive.”

“Iruka,” Kakashi’s voice was hard, “I know you don’t like me but I’m not going to sit here and listen to you be cruel.”

The prince stood up as if he planned to leave. 

“No, wait!” Iruka reached across the table to grasp the man’s arms in an attempt to prevent him from leaving. 

“Kakashi, look at me please.” He pleaded with the man. He had to tell this man he’s wasn’t being cruel, he would never. 

The man’s eyes were emotionless when he finally looked over at Iruka. Iruka released him and then walked across the table to stand before him. He didn’t want to wake Genma, but he needed the man to understand. 

“Kakashi, I apologize for making you think I was being cruel. I assure you, I was not. I don’t not like you. If I’m being honest, I actually am starting to really like you - a little more than I care to think about. And Kakashi, you are attractive. You should know better than anyone that beauty is more than physical appearance. Yes, the circumstances that brought us together are…well… not ideal…but I can’t deny that you’re a kind person. You try to be so hard and tough but I know that’s not really you. You’re a good person. You’re the kind of person who asks the man who’s holding you prisoner to bring the best acrylic paint for Kurenai and new weapons for Asuma and Yamato - despite your hatred of the man. That takes strength. You’re the kind of person that gives a man he hardly knows the one place in this entire castle he feels safe. You’re a beautiful person Kakashi.”

Iruka was blushing by the time he finished. He wanted to close his eyes in embarrassment but didn’t dare break eye contact with the man. He needed to make him understand.

The man continued to say nothing, his face giving nothing away. Iruka sighed, he knew there was a chance the man wouldn’t believe him. The man was lonely and insecure and that was not something that could be fixed overnight or with a few simple words. 

“I think I should go,” the man finally said. Iruka could barely stop himself before he reacted, he just knew he needed the man to stop moving. 

He lowered his grip and grabbed the man’s hand. “Kakashi, please.” 

The man just stared into his eyes with a slight frown. “Iruka,” he whispered.

Suddenly the library door opened. Iruka groaned, he had forgotten to lock the door after he let Kakashi in. Turning the entrance he saw it was none other than Kabuto. 

The man’s eyes narrowed behind frames as he took in the sight before him. Iruka immediately dropped Kakashi’s hand. The two were not close but it would be easy to misinterpret the situation. 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

“No,” Kakashi’s voice was cold. “What do you want?”

“Well, I was ready to have our meeting and leave but now I’m really thinking of staying a little while longer.” His gaze flitted back and forth between the two of them. 

“Let’s leave and have the meeting,” Kakashi said as he walked away from Iruka without looking back. 

“Oh, I think this is the perfect location to have a meeting. I’ve never been in here before, you know.”

Kakashi glared at the man, without turning to Iruka he spoke to him. “Get Genma and leave so we can have our meeting.”

“Oh no, by all means, have the sleeping oaf leave, but I think Iruka should stay. I’d love to…get to know him better.” 

Iruka shuddered at the look Kabuto was giving him. He looked up to see Kakashi’s jaw was clenched but the man nodded at him. He went to the couch to go and wake Genma and tell him he should leave. The man protested after seeing this situation but Kakashi managed to get him to leave. 

The two men were sitting in the seats Kakashi and Iruka had just vacated. Iruka went to sit in the chair next to Kakashi but was halted by Kabuto.

“Iruka, why don’t you come and sit beside me?” He pulled out the empty chair and patted it. Iruka wanted to deny him, but he still wasn’t sure what this man was capable of. If he was anything like his leader then Iruka needed to just try and appease the man as much as possible. 

He couldn’t deny the fact that he was curious about this meeting. Maybe he would finally get some answers. 

“So, I’ll get right to the point. Your time is almost up, you can surrender yourself to Lord Orochimaru now or you can wait the three months until your birthday when you’ll be forced to give yourself up to him. Personally, I don’t see the point of waiting.”

“I have told you before and I’ll tell you again, I will not give myself to that man.”

“Hmm, poor idiotic prince still holding hope someone will love him,” he paused and looked at Iruka, “Unless there is someone that loves you already?”

Iruka stayed frozen, careful not to let any emotion flit across his face. He didn’t love the man but he didn’t want his newfound attraction on display either. 

“Tell me, Iruka. Do you love the prince? You two seemed comfortable earlier.”

“Leave him out of this,” Kakashi snarled, eyes darkening in anger.

Kabuto laughed, “It seems I’ve hit a nerve. Maybe, I’m asking the wrong question. Maybe it is the prince that is in love with the teacher?” 

Smile still in place Kabuto looked back and forth between the two men. “Lord Orochimaru will not like this at all. I wonder what he’d do to you, Iruka for touching his prince. I can’t imagine it would be pleasant. Mm…my only hope is he leaves your precious face alone.” 

Kabuto reached out a hand to touch Iruka’s cheek. Before Iruka could even react Kakashi had a knife outpointed directly at Kabuto’s throat. 

“Touch him again, and it’ll be the last thing you ever do.”

If possible, Kabuto looked downright gleeful despite having a knife at his throat. “Oh yes, this is interesting indeed.”

As Kabuto removed his hand from Iruka’s cheek, Kakashi lowered his knife. Iruka released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His heart was racing out of his chest, he could barely hear the conversation the men were having right beside him. He tried to take deep breaths and remind himself to breathe.

“Well, this new development aside. Everything is running on schedule, we have enough supplies to take care of your servants up until your 30th birthday and then you will come to live with Orochimaru.”

“You promise no harm will come to them?”

“Your servants? Yes, of course. What would I need them for?”

Kabuto may have promised but Iruka didn’t believe the man at all. The two men went back and forth on arrangements for Kakashi’s 30th birthday. From what Iruka could gather, Kakashi was supposed to turn himself over to Orochimaru, which must be the name of the man that attacked him. What he didn’t understand was what was so special about his 30th birthday. 

“Now, that everything is order there is no reason for me to stay.”

“You know, I could just run away. Go somewhere and you would never find me.”

“Kakashi, I thought we were past all the childish antics. Orochimaru wants you and he will have you no matter the cost. There is nowhere you can run that he will not find you. Besides, there are ways to make you suffer that do not involve physically harming you.” 

The man looked over at Iruka, “I’m sure you can use your imagination.” Kabuto stood up, “I can see myself out. As much as I would love to see this play out, your castle disgusts me.” With that, the man took his leave. 

Kakashi didn’t say anything but he was still gripping the knife hilt tightly. 

“Kakashi? Are you okay?” Iruka asked the man.

“No.”

“I don’t understand what is so special about your 30th birthday?”

“I was attacked on my 20th birthday, and he gave me 10 years. 10 years to find someone that could love me for who I am.”

“Have you tried to find someone?” 

Kakashi laughed without humor, “Of course. No one gave me the time of day.”

“Could you just have someone pretend to be in love with you?”

“No, Iruka. It doesn’t work like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Iruka, what did you mean earlier when you said were starting to like me more than you cared to think about?”

Iruka blinked. He was not expecting the man to ask him that or even remember that. He was rambling at the time. He didn’t want to do this, he wasn’t sure he was ready to confront these feelings head-on. The man’s gaze was intense but was also curious. 

“Uh..I don’t know. You intrigue me.”

“Hm, so I’m just a mystery you want to solve?”

“Yes.” He watched as the man’s face fell. “Wait no! Uh, how do I explain this? Yes, I’m curious about you and I want to know more about you. But, it’s not your story that intrigues me as much as the man you are. I want to know more about you as a person, Kakashi. Not as the prince that’s locked away in this castle, but as a man with hopes and dreams.”

Iruka sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know how else to prove that to you.”

Kakashi stared at him and then stood up and walked toward him. His eyes traveled Iruka’s face as if memorizing the man. Iruka did the same. He watched as the flames flickered across the man’s face, hiding some scars while highlighting others. The man really was breathtaking. It was hard to believe the same man that he could once hardly bear to look at is the same man he currently was holding on to like a lifeline. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi spoke breaking the silence, “I want to kiss you and I would very much like your permission to do so.”

Heart pounding in his chest, all Iruka could do was nod as the man brought his lips to down to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Finally, things are happening between them haha. Your comments and kudos have been really encouraging! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story so far :)
> 
> MR


	6. A Man With A Plan

A shudder went through Iruka as the man’s soft lips pressed gently against his own. Without thinking Iruka grabbed the man’s shirt and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Hesitantly he stuck out his tongue asking for permission to enter. Kakashi obliged and parted his lips, Iruka heard a moaning sound and wasn’t sure if it had come from him or the other man. 

Iruka pulled back then, his heart beating as if it would burst from his chest. Absently, he touched a hand to his sensitive lips as if to check and see if the kiss had actually occurred.The man in front of him looked dazed, and his pupils were dilated, but on his face was an expression Iruka had never seen before. The man seemed content as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” the man said as he focused his mismatched eyes on Iruka. 

Iruka just raised an eyebrow. The man was thanking _him?_ If anything he should be thanking him for that kiss. 

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because that was a fuckin’ fantastic kiss.”

Iruka couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up in him as he stared up at the taller man. He himself was a little speechless. It was a fantastic kiss. He just wasn’t sure where to go from here. For him, kisses tended to mean something. 

“So, what now?” He heard himself ask the man. 

“What do you mean?” The man asked face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Kakashi, why did you want to kiss me?”

“I like you. You intrigue me.” He responded with a smirk, echoing Iruka’s words from earlier. 

Iruka rolled his eyes at him. “So, I’m just a mystery for you to solve?”

“On the contrary, I think you’re quite easy to figure out.”

“Oh really? Explain to me, then.”

He watches the other man smile at the challenge. “You’re so..honest. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You’re incredibly smart and I’m sure you’d be an excellent teacher. You love hard and fast. You’ve only been here a month and I’d bet you give your life for Kurenai or Asuma.”

“Or Genma?” Iruka teased, testing out a theory. 

As expected Kakashi had a visceral reaction. His eye twitched almost imperceptibly. Iruka couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

“Yes, Genma too,” Kakashi answered in a straight voice, giving away nothing. 

“Do you have something against Genma?”

“Quite the opposite, I love Genma. I love everyone here.”

“Hmm, yet you didn’t seem very loving toward him earlier when you mentioned he was interested in me.”

“You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“I love Genma like a brother. I would give my life for him ten times over, but…I don’t like Genma with you.”

“Why?”

“As I said, I like you and…I knew he liked you and I should have just left it at that and not gotten involved.”

Iruka nodded as he took all that in. He was still in shock at the fact that Kakashi felt something toward him. He knew the man tolerated him, and after gifting him the library he assumed that maybe they were getting on better ground and now in less than 24 hours he was having a conversation about the man’s feelings toward him. 

“Why did you..get involved?”

“I didn’t plan on it. It was a mix of being mad at Kabuto for even _insinuating_ that you may have those kinds of feelings toward me and your little speech. I was angry at Kabuto for giving me hope, but then you told me you wanted to get to know me…I wasn’t expecting you to let me kiss you. Why did you?”

The man’s eyes turned to him as he waited for Iruka to respond. _Why did he let Kakashi kiss him?_ If he were honest, he didn’t know. He was starting to view the man in a different light, but he still wasn’t sure how to put his feelings into words. 

“I don’t know.” He responded honestly, afraid to look into the man’s eyes. 

“Hm."

He could feel Kakashi pulling away from him. “Kakashi, I’m sorry. I’m still…trying to figure this out.”

“Iruka, it’s okay. I guess I shouldn’t have expected one kiss to change everything between us.” 

The man gave him a sad smile. Iruka wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say. Kakashi gave his hand a squeeze and was turning to head out of the room.

“Kakashi…what do you want me to say?”

The man turned slightly to stare at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “It doesn’t matter what I want you to say. I just want you to be honest.”

Iruka struggled to find the words, but when he looked up at Kakashi again the man just nodded and walked out of the room, as if taking Iruka’s silence as an answer. He wanted to run after him to stop him, but what would he say to him? The truth was he needed time to sort out everything that was running through his mind and he couldn’t do that in front of Kakashi.

Leaving the library, he headed to his bedroom because he had a lot he had to figure out.

* * *

Waking up from his nap, he looked outside. It was the middle of the night and his grumbling stomach reminded him he slept through dinner. To his surprise, on his dresser was some food. Beside it was a note that said, _“Figured you’d be hungry - you can’t die on me before I show you my porn collection” - Kakashi_

Iruka laughed as he read the note. He had no idea why that man was obsessed with him reading his porn collection. His smile quickly left his face as he remembered the situation he was in. 

“Ugh.” He pulled his hair in frustration as he paced around the room.

If things were different this wouldn’t be so difficult. If Kakashi had just been someone in the village then he’d have tried to woo him and take him on walks, and buy him flowers, and try to make his favorite foods. And, depending on how things progressed, he would have asked him to leave the village with him and Naruto. They could’ve traveled before finally setting in some new place where he could eventually start teaching. He could see them now, laughing, joking, and reading to one another each night.

But, he didn’t meet Kakashi in the village. Instead, they’re both prisoners in this castle and Kakashi needs to find love before his 30th birthday, which seems to be around the corner. He wanted to help Kakashi, but was it even possible? Was it love he felt for the man? He had never been in love before, so how was he supposed to know how it feels. His brother, on the other hand, had been in love. He could see it when the boy talked about Gaara. 

Why was he holding back? So what if he didn’t love Kakashi? Most people didn’t start at love, it was the culmination of being together, and he didn’t want to get to know the man better. As much as he wanted to deny it, he liked the man. He was attracted to him and wanted to get to know him better. Iruka let out a deep breath. It seemed just admitting that to himself released a weight he hadn’t realize he ha before.

Now he just had to figure out how to explain that to the man. He didn’t know how Kakashi was feeling currently. He did send him breakfast with a note, but that didn’t mean he forgave him for earlier. Iruka groaned into his hands as he fell back on this bed. The man probably thought he was just using him earlier. He needed to find him and explain to him that he let the man kiss him because he liked him. He hoped this could be the start of something. 

Iruka knew he would need more than words to convince the man that his feelings were real. Kakashi had been honest with him, and Iruka felt he should do the same. He realized he didn’t know much about Kakashi. He was so focused on learning the man’s story that he didn’t even really ask about the man. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, he would find a way to make it up to Kakashi and would work on really getting to know the man. 

The next morning, Iruka woke up to a knock on the door. He groaned this was becoming a pattern he did not like. 

“Come in,” he grumbled from under the duvet. 

He could hear the door open and then felt a hand on his shoulder, “Iruka, are you okay?”

Opening his eyes, he saw Kurenai leaning over him looking concerned. She was dressed in her normal casual wear and had her hair in a ponytail. 

“M’fine. Why are you here? Didn’t Kabuto leave?”

“Yes, he did. But, you missed breakfast and dinner last night. I just wanted to check on you.” 

“I was up late last night, I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“Oh, I wasn’t sure if something had happened with you and the prince.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s just last night when he saw you didn’t come to dinner he had us send you something and then he was quiet all throughout the meal. Then this morning, when he saw you were absent again he just kind of glared at your chair and then left. I haven’t seen him since then.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? You’re skipping meals and the prince isn’t talking to anyone and all you can say is oh? Not uh, try again.”

He closed his eyes and rubbed his head in frustration. 

“Kurenai, it’s too early for this.”

“On the contrary, you may have missed lunch if I hadn’t woken you when I did.”

“Is it that late?”

“Don’t change the subject,” she hesitated, “Iruka, you do know I care about you right? I’m not just asking what happened out of concern for the prince. I want to make sure you’re okay too.”

Iruka could feel his face softening as he looked at the older woman who had become like an older sister to him these past few weeks. “I know. I appreciate it.” 

He sighed before beginning, “ I think I hurt him, and I want to fix it because…I like him.”

“You do?” Kurenai asked, her voice expressing her shock.

“I do,” Iruka nodded, curious to how Kurenai would react. 

“But, please don’t tell anyone. It's…new.”

“Don’t worry Iruka, your confession is safe with me.”

“Thanks.”

“And I know he feels the same way so you just need to make a move.”

“Well about that…wait what do you mean you _know_ he feels the same way?”

Kurenai laughed. “Are you serious? I knew he had taken an interest in you and I thought it may have been attraction but I wasn’t sure it could’ve also been a mere curiosity. But, you forget I knew the prince before all of this.” She raked her eyes over his body, “You’re so his type.”

Iruka fidgeted under her gaze, “Am I?”

“Oh yes, long hair, sharp wit, kind soul. I’m surprised he hasn’t made a move sooner.”

“He did make a move.” Iruka sat up in bed as Kurenai hopped in beside him. “He made a move and like an idiot I rejected him.”

“Hmm, but you do like him?”

“Yes, I mean I don’t know if its enough to break the curse but..”

“The curse? Ah, so you know it all now huh?”

Iruka nodded.

“Look Iruka, I don’t think he’s told you this so I will. The prince is resigned to his fate. He doesn’t plan on trying to find love.”

“So then what is he doing with me? Am I just a joke to him?”

“No, I doubt it. He’s not cruel, I’ve told you that before. You’d have to ask him yourself, but my best guess is he didn’t expect someone like you to come into his life. I think, whether he wants to admit it or not, you’ve given him hope that maybe he can find happiness and beat the curse.”

“Hmm.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Actually yes, I have a plan but I kind of need help from you. Honestly, I need help from all of you.”

“Ooh do tell,” she agreed readily. 

Iruka started to tell her about his plan and the role that everyone would play. She even jumped in with ideas of her own. Iruka could have kissed her as she helped make his plan stronger. They continued to plan until there was another knock at his door causing them to jump apart. 

“Come in,” he yelled. 

The door opened to reveal Anko. 

“Don’t you two look cozy,” she said as she entered the room and jumped on the bed. “Please tell me you’re coming to a meal today.”

Iruka laughed, “Yes, I will be at lunch. I’ll even be there faster if you two can get out of my room.”

Anko rolled her eyes, “No fair. I miss all the hangouts.”

“Can I tell her everything while you bathe? I’ll eventually need to tell everyone but for now, it can just be between us?” Kurenai asked him.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Tell me! Are you two together? What about Asuma? And you, you know the prince wants you right?”

“No, but it seems everyone knew that but me.”

“Don’t feel bad about it,” Kurenai said, “We’ve known him longer. It’s easy to pick up on these things.”

Anko looked back and forth between the two of them. “So I take it something happened with you and the prince?”

Iruka nodded. 

“Go bathe Iruka, I’ll update her. I don’t think it would be a good look for you to miss another meal. 

He left his room and went into his restroom to get ready for the day as his two friends continued to talk on his bed. As he ran the bathwater, he began to brush his teeth.It was still such a shock to him that he had this prince interested him. He thought about Kakashi and knew for a fact that the man would have been shunned in the village because of his scars. He saw Kakashi’s scars, it was hard to not notice them. But, they no longer defined him to Iruka. 

When he looked at the man he didn’t see the scars, instead, he saw the man that gifted him a library, the man that cared deeply about his friends, and the man that was Mizuki’s opposite in everywhere. Mizuki would just grab Iruka as if he was entitled him. He thought back to how Kakashi asked him for a kiss before leaning in. Kakashi was not a monster, he was anything but. 

When the bath was full he got in and quickly bathed so he could hurry up and get to lunch. He was excited to see Kakashi again. After getting dressed he walked out to his bedroom, to find Kurenai and Anko still talking. 

Anko turned to him first, “I have to say I didn’t expect this, but I support it. I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Thanks, Anko, now let's get lunch I’m starving.” 

He could barely contain his excitement as the three of them headed to the dining room. The two of them gave him knowing smiles but he ignored them in favor of quickly getting to their destination.

Kakashi was already in there when he arrives, he was having a conversation with Yamato. Asuma had not yet arrived and Genma was already sitting. 

They both looked up at Iruka when he arrived. “I’m glad to see you’re finally joining us,” Yamato spoke to him. 

Not taking his eyes away from Kakashi’s he spoke, “Yeah, I overslept earlier.”

“Good afternoon, Kakashi.”

“Good afternoon, Iruka.”

“Wow, what riveting conversation you all are having here,” Anko said as she sat down. 

“You overslept?” Kakashi asked him.

“Yes, I, uh had a lot to think about.”

“Hm, and were you able to think?”

“I was.”

“Hm, good for you.”

Before Iruka could speak again, the man went back to conversing with Yamato as if Iruka wasn’t even present. 

Iruka sighed, he had to admit he wasn’t exactly shocked but he had hoped the man wouldn’t choose to ignore him. He tried not to let him get it down, he did have a plan after all. Lunch continued on as regular for the most part. Kakashi still didn’t acknowledge him except when he was forced to, which thanks to Kurenai was quite often.

“Iruka, your garden is coming along nicely. Remind me again what you’re planting.”

“I’m planting a little bit of everything, anything I could find really.” He quirked an eyebrow at her abrupt subject change.

“Do you have any eggplants or carrots?”

“Yes, I do actually.”

“Well, isn’t that just great? The prince loves eggplant and carrots. There’s actually this soup that he really enjoys.” Turning to the man she asked him, “Tell me when was the last time you had the soup?”

Kakashi gave her an unamused expression before responding. “It’s been a while.”

“You should tell Iruka the recipe and maybe he can make it for you sometime.”

The man said nothing. 

“I would love to make it for you, Kakashi. If you want it...”

“You don’t have to make it, Iruka.” The man said, eyes still down on his plate.

“I know I don’t, but I want to.”

“Why?” Kakashi asked finally looking up at him with a blank expression.

“Because…” Iruka had the feeling they were no longer talking about him making soup and so he decided to tread carefully. “Because I…want to make you happy and if soup will do that then I’ll make soup.”

He could only hear his heart beating, maybe that was too honest? Maybe he should have just said he wanted to. Or, left it at because. He could feel Anko and Genma shifting in the seat on either side of him, but he didn’t dare turn his gaze from the man in front of him. 

“I see.” Kakashi didn’t move and neither did he. They just continued to stare into each other’s eyes as if willing the other to speak first.

Anko finally broke the silence, “Uhm, should we leave? I think we should leave.” 

Everyone seemed to think that that was a good idea and they all stood up. Iruka broke eye contact with Kakashi only to be met with Genma’s eyes. The man gave him a small smile before turning and leave. Iruka immediately felt guilty for not being able to give the man what he wanted. He turned back to Kakashi and saw him still staring at him as if trying to figure him out. The thought made Iruka want to smile, the man had just told him he was easy to figure out and now he looked as if that were anything but true. 

After everyone filed out of the room, he waited for Kakashi to speak. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“You want to make me happy?” His voice was tight, controlled. Iruka was unable to pick up any emotion from it all. 

He stood up from his chair and walked over to take the one next to the man. 

“I do, Kakashi.”

“Why?”

“You love to ask that question.”

“Iruka,” Kakashi sighed, “Why do you want to make me happy? I can’t help thinking this is all a joke.”

“Why would I joke about this?”

“You wouldn’t be the first. And, I know what I look like. There’s a reason why Orochimaru felt I would never find anyone to lo…find anyone.” 

Iruka took the man’s hand in his and waited for him to look up to him.

“I promise that I’m not here to hurt you. I know that you’ve been alone for a long time, and I just don’t want you to be lonely anymore.” 

He leaned over and pressed his lips to the man’s forehead. “I don’t expect you to believe me immediately, but I do plan to prove it to you.”

“I was awful to you. I separated you from your brother, I should be trying to prove my feelings to you.”

“Then let’s do this together. Let’s try and prove to each other that _this_ is worth fighting for.”

Kakashi nodded his head. “I think you should write to your brother and invite him to the castle to visit.”

Iruka backed away from the man in surprise. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, I should have let you do it earlier. I really don’t want you to feel like you’re being kept hostage.”

“I could just kiss you right now!” Iruka exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the man. 

He watched as Kakashi’s smile became less innocent and morphed into something that appeared almost dangerous.

“I would never turn down a kiss from you.” And before Iruka responded the man pulled him closer. This kiss was different than the one from before. It was harder and more rushed as if this was their last kiss. It was the kiss of two people that once thought they would never kiss again.

Iruka lazily pulled away from him to stare at the man. He gently traced the man’s lips and then, hesitantly, touched the scar that went diagonally across his red eye. 

Kakashi grabbed his hands and held them as he traced his face, before gently pulling them away. “You’re beautiful, Kakashi,” Iruka said as he stated into the man’s eyes. 

“Iruka, you don’t have to lie.”

“Why do you always say that? I am not lying to you. I told you before beauty is more than skin deep and honestly, I don’t care about the scars. They’re a part of who you are.” 

As if to prove his point, he gently kissed the scar over Kakashi’s eyes and then slid to kiss more of them - just the barest touch of his lips. He could feel Kakashi shiver under his touch, but he didn’t stop. He wanted to kiss every scar, every part of this man’s body that had been hurt before and replace it with love.

Kakashi stopped his kissing and pulled him into his lap and then began to kiss him slow and deep. “Are you even real?” Kakashi whispered quietly as if talking to himself. He stared at him in reverence. 

“As real as you are,” Iruka responded. 

“What are you doing today? I want to show you something.” Kakashi asked suddenly.

“I have a surprise for you, so I need to work on that and then I’ll be free.”

“A surprise?” Kakashi asked eyebrow raised.

“Yes, a surprise. And I’m really good at planning surprises so don’t even think about trying to get it out of me.”

“Hm,” Kakashi leaned closer to him so their breaths were intermingled. “I bet I could… _persuade_ you to tell me.”

Iruka swallowed. He pushed Kakashi up to give him some space to breathe. He should not be as turned on by this man as he was. “Uhm, n-no. I can keep a secret.”

“Hm, you’re no fun,” Kakashi said but he was smiling as he let Iruka create the distance between them.

“What do you want to show me?” 

Kakashi ignored the man’s question in favor of his own. “How long do you need to plan your surprise?”

“Not long, maybe an hour.”

“Okay, let’s meet outside of the library in an hour.”

“Is it in the library, what you want to show me?”

Kakashi smirked at him, “No, it’s in my bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're officially in the romance part of the story aka the calm before the storm haha. I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Thank you for all your kind words and the kudos!!
> 
> MR


End file.
